Snuff
by Lily Loop
Summary: Él no tenía salvación y eso lo alejaba de cualquier lazo familiar, pero su hija no creía en aquello y buscando las razones, encontraría los argumentos para traerlo de vuelta. Sarada quería una familia y se enfrentaría a todo por conseguirlo. Incluso a una Sakura muy enojada.


_Yo debería estar descansando luego de escribir tanto, pero aquí me tienen de nuevo, con un one-shot que viene dándome vueltas hace mucho. Nuevamente mi inspiración es el SasuSaku (prometo escribir un NaruHina prontamente).  
Es una historia un poco más dramática (un género desconocido para mi), pero intenté darle un poco de humor en algunas partes.  
Espero sea de su completo agrado y eso, mis lindxs preciosxs.  
Nos leemos en los reviews ;)_

 _ **Nota Importante: Lean el capítulo escuchando Snuff de Slipknot.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:** Lo que no se reconoce es de mi propiedad, el resto, es la magia de Kishimoto  
_

* * *

 **Snuff**

 ** _Capítulo único_**

El amor es un sentimiento irremplazable y único, solo comparable con el odio. Ambos se sienten de la misma forma. Una intensidad apabullante se hace de nuestros cuerpos cuando estas sensaciones se juntan, pero ¿se puede vivir con ellas y en armonía? La respuesta es no; El odio solo busca razones para aumentarse, el amor se las ahuyenta. Dos emociones tan contrapuestas no deberían chocar dentro de un mismo ser humano, sin embargo, la historia nos ha enseñado sobre muchos amores/odios. Relaciones tortuosas, destructivas y lacerantes que nos cambian por completo, que nos enseñan el significado de lo que somos y cuanto somos capaces de aguantar.

Que nos hacen sentir vivo.

 **O.O**

− ¡Mamá! – el grito sonó con fuerza en todos los rincones de la nueva casa. Era mucho más pequeña y distante que la anterior, pero entre su madre y ella habían logrado llenarla de amor. − ¡Mamá!

− No grites, Sarada. – le pidió la mujer, acercándose a ella con gesto bondadoso. – Estaba en el patio, ordenando tus desastres.

− Mamá, te dije que lo iba a hacer yo. – Sakura alzó una ceja. Sabía que esa respuesta era solo para quedar bien, porque Sarada no iba a ordenar, a menos que las estúpidas herramientas entorpecieran su entrenamiento. − ¿Puedo salir con Chocho?

− ¿Dónde irán? – Sarada bufó. – Eres mi hija y tengo que saber donde estarás, ¿no crees?

− Ya estoy grande, mamá. – le reclamó, cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado.

Sakura de inmediato asocio esa postura a cierto hombre que se encontraba lejos. El amor de su vida, el padre de Sarada: Sasuke-kun.

− Tienes 11 años, señorita. – le recordó. − ¿Dónde irán?

− Vamos a dar una vuelta por las tiendas, comeremos algún helado y ya. – Sarada miró de reojo a su madre, esperando una respuesta afirmativa.

Si se negaba, sus planes se iban al tacho de la basura y ya llevaba demasiado tiempo buscando la instancia para poder hacerlo.

− Te quiero a las 7:30 en casa. – Sarada abrió los ojos impactada. − ¿Qué?

− Mamá, nadie se entra a las 7:30. – Sakura posó sus manos en la cadera y la miró desde su altura. A pesar de eso, Sarada no se sentía intimidada. Benditos Uchiha, pensó, nunca le habían temido.

− A las 8:00 y ni un minuto más. – Sarada quiso replicar, pero Sakura no se lo permitió.

La chica se dio por resignada y aceptó. Algo era algo, y si seguía reclamando, su madre no la dejaría ni siquiera posar un pie fuera de la casa familiar.

− Gracias, volveré a esa hora y me sentiré muy feliz. – ironizó la chica.

− ¿Llevas dinero? – Sarada se alzó de hombros como quien no quiere la cosa, pero aceptaba que un par de monedas no le vendrían nada de mal. – Toma, disfruta con Chocho y lleva un chaleco, se está poniendo frío.

− Ok. – subió corriendo a su cuarto para buscar lo necesario.

Bajo su cama había una mochila armada, que lanzó desde la ventana a la calle. El vivir un poco alejada de la civilización, le daba la posibilidad de hacerlo, ya que nadie pasaría por ahí. Se posó frente al espejo y se miró aterrorizada. Lo que iba a hacer era el último recurso que le quedaba. Quería y necesitaba encontrar a su padre, saber sus razones, entender el porqué de su lejanía. Ella lo necesitaba. Quería verlo en sus presentaciones, en sus ceremonias ninjas, cuando lograba un nuevo jutsu, cuando el Chidori partía el árbol trasero… cuando moría por un abrazo.

Secó sus lágrimas con brusquedad y dándole la última mirada al espejo bajó. En la cocina estaba su madre, fregando un plato.

− Mami, te quiero mucho. – Sakura se volteó a mirar a su hija, pero ya no estaba.

Un temor se alojó en su pecho, creciendo como plaga. Algo iba a ocurrir y el instinto de madre nunca fallaba.

 **O.O**

Sarada corrió hasta la salida de Konoha, esquivando gente, puestos, carros o cualquier cosa que se encontrara frente a ella. Cuando estaba llegando a la puerta protegida por ninjas, se escondió tras una muralla y abrió la mochila. Luego de lo que haría, se ganaría un castigo digno de tortura, pero en ese momento no le importaba.

Lanzó las pequeñas bolitas que aguardan en su mano y esperó que explotaran. A los cinco segundos, todos los ninjas estaban tirados en el suelo desmayados e inertes.

Con una sensación de superioridad comenzó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo y salió sin ser detectada. El efecto del somnífero no duraría más allá de algunos segundos, así que debía escapar, antes que se diera la alerta de que los ninjas habían sido derrocados. Sarada sonrió a mitad de su carrera: Todos pensarían que un extraño había entrado a la aldea, no que un ciudadano había salido de ella. Era una genio como su madre y un prodigo como su desaparecido padre.

− _Sarada, todo en ésta vida tiene una explicación, pero a veces las respuestas duelen más que las dudas._

La voz de su madre penetró su cabeza haciéndole tropezar y caer de bruces sobre barro húmedo. Con cara de asco se sacó sus gafas y las limpió con la parte trasera de su falda. El único lugar que se encontraba limpio.

− _Sarada, tu padre es una de las personas más valientes que he conocido._

Fue el turno de su tío Naruto en remecer su mente con palabras dolorosas y que no la dejaban en paz. Dejándose caer en el suelo, escondió la cabeza entre sus piernas y soltó un sollozo.

Se sentía frustrada, incomprendida, desadaptada y muy sola. Su madre había hecho todos los esfuerzos por llenar ese vació, pero no le era posible. La figura paterna faltaba en su hogar y era un recuerdo constante.

− _Las acciones no siempre nos definen como persona. Lo que yo considero bueno, tú puedes considerarlo una atrocidad. No intento justificar a tu padre, pero él tiene sus razones para mantenerse lejos._

Hasta su tío Shikamaru se había puesto de parte de él. ¡No podían ser así! Ella era su hija, ¿Por qué no le decían que pasaba? ¿Por qué tenían que orillarla a tener que desarmar la seguridad de Konoha para encontrar a su padre? ¡Era injusto!

− _La vida no es justa. Hacer el bien no necesariamente te va a traer cosas buenas, sino que tranquilizará a tu alma y te ayudará a enfrentar el mal desde otra perspectiva._

Su sensei, Shino Aburame repetía constantemente eso en clases, recordándoles que la bondad nacía muchas veces de la vanidad y que no siempre la mano amiga quería ayudar…

El sonido de una rama quebrándose la alertó. Se puso de pie con rapidez digna de la ninja que era, y un kunai en su mano listo para cercenar a quien se le acercara. Pasado los segundos, la atmósfera se volvió más pesada y el aire se quedó atrapado en sus pulmones. La adrenalina corría con fuerza en sus venas y en cualquier momento explotaría.

Otra rama quebrada. Bajo la mirada para ver de dónde venía el sonido y vio a una ardilla salir con una avellana en la boca, casi burlándose de ella.

− Bien, Sarada. Te pones alerta por una ardilla. – se reprendió sarcásticamente. – Tienes un don detectando chakras.

Y la verdad era que no tenía casi ningún control sobre eso. Podía sentir a los ninjas cuando estaban a pocos metros suyos, algo que le ofuscaba por sobremanera. Si seguía así, nunca llegaría a ser una digna ninja.

Se sacó el blazer que traía y el pequeño corbatín, para ponerse su poleron y taparse con la capucha de éste. Estaba bajando una leve neblina, cubriendo como manto el bosque y enfriando su cuerpo.

Después de regalarle una galleta a la ardilla, volvió a correr, alejándose aun más de la aldea y siguiendo su instinto para encontrar a su padre. Si tenía que estar días en esa misión, lo estaría.

 **O.O**

Sakura salió de su casa justo a las 7 de la tarde, con el corazón latiéndole desbocado. Si no encontraba a su hija, era capaz de recorrer todo el mundo buscándola para darle una reprimenda gigantesca, acompañada de una patada en el culo monumental.

Intentó serenarse. Quizás su instinto maternal le estaba jugando una mala pasada y Sarada si se encontraba con Chocho recorriendo Konoha de arriba abajo, pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con la ciudad levemente convulsionada y a la morena comiendo helado sentada en una escalera. Se dirigió hacia ella con un muy mal presentimiento.

− Hola, cariño ¿cómo estás? – la pequeña le sonrió de oreja a oreja a su tía Sakura y le dio un leve abrazo.

− Bien, tía. Gracias ¿y usted? – preguntó, dándole un lametón a su gigante cono.

− Bien también. – la pelirosa mordió su labio. – Una pregunta ¿tú has visto a Sarada?

− ¿A Sarada? – Sakura asintió temerosa. – La vi en la academia, pero luego de eso se fue a casa. Le dije que viniéramos a comer helado, pero ella no quiso.

Sakura puso una mano en su pecho, tranquilizando a su corazón ya magullado y enfermo. No aguantaría otro dolor más. Si algo le pasaba a Sarada ella se moriría…

− ¡Sakura-chan! – miró a Hinata correr hacía ella. – Sakura, algo pasó en la entrada de Konoha. Al parecer extraños se adentraron a la aldea.

− ¿Dónde está Naruto? – sabía que su hija tenía algo que ver.

− En la torre. – Sakura salió corriendo desesperada y saltando techos. En menos de dos segundos estaba dentro de la oficina del rubio.

− Sakura-chan, que sorpresa. – la pelirosa puso una mano sobre el escritorio y jadeante le preguntó:

− ¿Los ninjas se desmayaron? – Naruto afirmó sin comprender nada. – Es Sarada, Naruto. Sarada fue a buscar a Sasuke.

 **O.O**

Pasadas las horas, su cuerpo comenzó a flaquear, recordándole que era una niña. Sus piernas temblaban por el esfuerzo que hacía impulsándose de árbol en árbol y sus manos estaban rotas de tanto pasarse a llevar con ramas sueltas, el estómago le pedía a gritos algo para comer, y sus ojos escocían por tener sueño. Se detuvo unos metros más allá, al lado de un lago, para aprovechar de refrescarse y limpiar su cara. Cuando notó el reflejo de la luna sobre el claro, se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era, y que su madre estaría al borde de un colapso por aquello.

Estaba segura de haber oído más de un "Shannaro" o "te voy a matar" proveniente desde Konoha.

Buscó su reloj dentro de la mochila y casi gritó al ver la hora que era: 10:30 de la noche. Maldita sea, la iban a desfigurar a cachetadas. ¿ _No que estabas dispuesta a pasar días si era necesario para encontrar a tu padre?_ , se preguntó internamente y esa nueva convicción, la llevó a continuar su camino.

Esta vez caminó, intentando recuperar energías y también buscando un buen lugar para echarse a dormir. Ya cuando sus pies comenzaron a arrastrarse y sus parpados a caer sobre sus ojos, supo que era hora de parar. Llevaba mucho tiempo sobre exigiendo a su cuerpo y pidiéndole algo que no le podía dar. Fijó su vista en un costado y notó una pequeña cueva que yacía vacía y se hacía gracias a los árboles, pero antes de poder entrar, unas manos se posaron su boca y la imposibilitaron de moverse.

− Mira lo que tenemos aquí. – su voz era ronca y siseaba. A Sarada se le erizaron los pelos. – ¿No estás muy pequeña para andar sola y por estos lugares?

Sarada intentó que el miedo no se apoderara de ella y a duras penas lo logró. Con un golpe aprendido en la academia, se zafó del agarre e intento correr, pero un segundo hombre la atrapo y la levantó en el aire, para luego dejarla caer con fuerza. Sarada sintió una costilla quebrarse.

− ¿Por qué tanto ruido? – un tercer hombre salió desde la cueva que ella pensaba utilizar y se quedo detenido sin moverse. – Oh, por Dios.

− Shoui, ¿Qué pasa? – el tipo se agarró la cabeza con las manos y sonrió demoniacamente.

− Tenemos un botín gigantesco entre manos. – los dos grandulones que la tenía atrapada se miraron confusos. – Es la hija de Uchiha Sasuke.

− ¡Mierda! – el grito de uno de ellos, alejándose de Sarada sobresaltó el lugar. – Nos va a matar.

− Que va. – dijo el que la tenía con un pie sobre su espalda. – El imbécil la abandonó poco después de nacer. Se sabe que no la quiere. Ni a ella, ni a su esposa. – Sarada palideció y sus ojos se llenaron de furiosas lágrimas.

Quería poder replicar, decirle a gritos que mentía, pero sabía que el hombre no faltaba a su verdad. Si su padre las amara, no estaría lejano de ellas.

− Sigo pensando que no es buena idea tenerla aprisionada. – sugirió el que había gritado. − ¡Suéltala, Isoka! – gritó, al ver como Sarada se revolvía de dolor. – Es una niña.

− ¿Ahora te baja el remordimiento, Akira? – dijo Shoui. – La muerte de ésta niña nos llevara directo al estrellato.

Sarada dejo de respirar y de luchar. Quería desmayarse y olvidar que estaba ahí. Deseo con fuerzas no haber salido de su casa, ni haber tomado la decisión de buscar a su padre. Por culpa de aquello, estaba a punto de morir sin haberle dado un abrazo ni un beso a su mamá.

Las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas y le impidieron ver. Si iba a morir, sería con el recuerdo de su madre pegado en sus entrañas y con eso último, su consciencia se apagó.

.

.

.

− Por favor, despierta. – el sonido de una voz gruesa y tambaleante penetró sus oídos. ¿Acaso estaba muerta?

Abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con unos oscuros igual a los de ella. Era un hombre muy guapo, con una capa oscura y el cabello azabache cayendo sobre sus ojos. Era su padre.

− ¿Papá? – el hombre la jaló de los hombros y la apretó contra su pecho. Sarada sintió el latido desbocado de su corazón contra su mejilla. − ¿Papá? – volvió a repetir, sin creerlo.

− Sí, soy tu papá. – Sarada quiso reprocharle tantas cosas, gritarle todo en la cara, darle ese discurso que había preparado mentalmente mientras se dirigía a su encuentro, pero todo se perdió al sentir su olor, su calor y protección. − ¿Por qué escapaste? – le preguntó, soltándola lentamente.

− Quería conocerte. – Sasuke hizo una mueca. − ¿Los hombres…? – preguntó temerosa, mirando hacía todos lados.

− Ya no están. – respondió con tranquilidad y Sarada se sorprendió de eso. En su corazón sabía que él la había salvado. – No vuelvas a hacerlo. No me busques.

− ¿Qué? – Sarada estaba atónita. − ¿Por qué me dices eso?

− Eres una niña. Pudo pasarte algo peor. – la pequeña vio como su padre apretaba la mandíbula, casi mascando la ira. – Si yo no llegaba, estarías muerta.

− Lo sé. Ellos lo dijeron. – agachó la cabeza. − ¿Cómo supiste que estaba acá?

− Tú tío Naruto me dio el aviso de que estabas perdida. Busqué tu chakra y dí contigo. − Sarada aguardo unos minutos, intentando sopesar la situación y aceptando que su padre era el que estaba frente a ella. Casi 12 años sin saber como era en vivo y en directo y ahora lo tenía a un palmo. Sus puños se apretaron y habló:

− ¿Por qué?

Sasuke sabía que la pregunta no hacía referencia a lo recién acontecido, sino que era una petición de explicación. Ella quería saber sus razones.

− Tenía que protegerte. – respondió.

− ¿De qué? Estamos en paz. – no entendía absolutamente nada y eso la alteraba. − ¿Por qué nos dejaste? ¿No nos amas? ¿Te estorbamos? ¡Explícame! – gritó, haciendo saltar sus lágrimas.

− Yo lastimo. Yo rompo. – dijo sin elocuencia.

− Pero lastimas más si no estás. – le dijo ella, sorprendiéndolo.

− Tú eres inocente, limpia y blanca, Sarada. Yo no. – Sarada se alejó de él y se puso de pie a duras penas. Volteó para mirar entre el bosque y no encontrarse con los ojos oscuros de su padre, que seguían acuclillados en la misma posición.

− Dime la verdad. – le pidió apenas murmurando y preparándose para cualquier respuesta.

− Maté a mi hermano. – la niña tembló. – Quise matar a tu madre y a tu tío Naruto. Quise destruir la aldea y sanar mi dolor con sangre. Fui un vengador y mi nombre estaba escrito en el libro Bingo. – Sarada mordió su labio, sin querer mirarlo. Temblando de pena y decepción. ¿Aquél hombre era su padre? ¿Un asesino? – No tengo nada bueno a mis espaldas.

− ¿Entonces para qué dejaste embarazada a mi madre? – lo miró de refilón sobre su hombro y notó la incomodidad de Sasuke. – Si eras tan malo ¿Por qué quisiste renacer tu clan?

− Porque a mi manera yo la amo. – Sarada cerró los ojos con fuerza, asimilando toda la información. – Pero si la tengo cerca, seguiré causando estragos en su vida.

− Y es mejor abandonarla ¿verdad? – susurró con ganas de lastimarlo. – Ella daría su vida por ti, a pesar de todo. Nunca te daría la espalda y estoy segura que si le pides que te acompañe, lo hará. – con un sollozo continuó. – Me ha cuidado como tú nunca lo has hecho. Ha velado mis noches de enfermedad y curado mis heridas por las misiones. Ella me ha sacado adelante sin ninguna ayuda y aun así estaría dispuesta a todo por ti. ¡¿Por qué le haces esto?! ¡¿Por qué nos haces esto?! – le gritó, volteándose para correr donde él y golpearlo con fuerza, haciendo que cayera de trasero. − ¿Costaba mucho estar ahí? ¿Aparecer aunque fuese una vez al año a compartir la cena? ¿Cubrirme con la frazada? No ¡No costaba! – lo apuntó con el dedo. – El único que me lastima eres tú y lo haces con tu indiferencia. Andas por el mundo sin pensar que tienes una familia detrás, una hija creciendo y una mujer que cada día se debilita un poco más.

− Sarada… − intentó decir, levantándose, pero Sarada no se lo permitió y lo volvió a empujar.

− Esos hombres dijeron que tú nos abandonaste porque no nos querías ¿eso es verdad? – con ojos lastimados y su cara llena de lágrimas, esperó que hablara.

− Mira esto. – le pidió. Sacó unas hojas de su bolso y se las entregó.

Sarada vio cada uno de sus dibujos de niña. En uno de ellos salía de la mano con su madre, su perro Congo al lado y su padre a cierta distancia, con su capa oscura y cabello sobre la frente. En otro estaba ella sonriendo con su madre a un lado muy feliz y su padre más atrás, sin ningún gesto. Entre todo esos papeles, también habían cartas y frases a medio escribir:

 _Papá, te amo._

 _Papá, ¿dónde estás?_

La chica se largó a llorar, tapando su boca y con sus hombros temblando convulsamente.

 _Si es verdad que existes, papá Noel, por favor tráeme a mi papá a casa._

− Nunca me viste, pero si estuve. – susurró el hombre. – Te cubrí con tus mantas en las noches, vele tu sueño y esperé hasta que salieras del hospital cuando te dio apendicitis. He visto a tu madre a lo largo de estos años y a pesar de que ella me ruega que me encuentre contigo, me he negado.

− ¿Es a mí a quien no quieres? – preguntó preocupada, pasándole los dibujos.

− Eres lo mejor que tengo, algo que nunca esperé tener. – Sasuke se puso de pie y su altura la obligó a levantar la cabeza. – Estoy sucio por dentro. Tengo que irme para no oscurecer tu futuro. No quiero que te juzguen por mi culpa, ni que te señalen con el dedo por ser una Uchiha. No me busques más, Sarada. Déjame con mis pecados y dolores. Yo no tengo salvación.

− Yo soy tu salvación, papá. – se acercó a él, pero Sasuke se alejó por inercia. Se había permitido tocarla una vez, pero nada más. – Te perdono todo, pero vuelve conmigo a casa. Seremos felices, te lo aseguro. Solo serán días felices, papá y sino, por favor permítenos ir contigo. − le rogó.

− Tu… tu madre… Sakura. – la voz del hombre se cortó y las piernas no lo sostuvieron. Cayendo de rodillas se tapó la cara y soltó un llanto soterrado. Un llanto que venía aguantando desde hace años, un llanto de todo el tiempo que se había sentido repelido y abandonado, un llanto llenó de remordimientos y dolor.

− Papi. – susurró la niña, corriendo a abrazarlo y llorando con él.

Sasuke lo permitió y en cierta medida el hombro de su pequeña le sirvió como consuelo. Eran tantos años de reprimirse, juzgarse, odiarse, que de un momento a otro, mirar a esa niña, fiel reflejo de la mujer que amaba lo había hecho volver a la realidad, donde era padre y esposo, con una familia preciosa y dos mujeres dispuesto a perdonarle todo. Sarada no veía en él a un asesino, sino que a un padre ausente y eso era lo que menos quería. Él mismo había pasado su infancia en soledad.

− ¡Sarada! – el grito de una mujer los alertó, pero la niña no soltó a su padre. Quería que se desahogara y ella ser su soporte. − ¡Sarada!

Sakura llegó donde estaba su hija dispuesta a gritarle un millón de cosas, pero la escena que se encontró la detuvo. Con un gesto de mano, le indicó a Naruto que le diera un espacio con su hija. Los anbus no sabían que pasaba, pero aceptaron, llevándose con ellos a los tres lastres que yacían amarrados al borde del camino. Sería una gracia divina que siguieran con vida y si así era, lo mejor era que se escondieran, porque Sasuke no dudaría en darles caza.

Naruto por su parte sonrió de medio lado y les indicó que se devolvieran. Había sentido el chakra de su mejor amigo a distancia y sabía que estaba con su hija.

− Mamá… − murmuró la pequeña, indicándole que se acercara.

Sakura temerosa se arrodillo frente a ellos y miró a su esposo llorar sin control. Su corazón se quebró y lo envolvió con sus brazos, abarcando a ambos miembros de su familia. Sasuke apoyo su cara en el pecho de Sakura, hipeando sin control.

− Sasuke-kun, estamos acá y para ti. – le acarició el cabello. – Todo acabó. No busques más, no protejas más a Sarada, ella merece tenerte como yo.

La pelirosa secó con su mano las lágrimas de su hija y le tomó la mano con fuerza.

− Mamita, perdón. – le pidió la niña.

Sakura asintió, pero no era momento de conversar sobre ello.

− Perdón, perdón. – comenzó a murmurar el pelinegro. – No me dejen.

Y por primera vez Sakura se sintió superior a Sasuke. Ella lo cuidaría hasta el fin de sus días si era necesario. Curaría todas sus llagas con amor y cubriría su vida de color nuevamente. No lo dejaría caer como cuando eran niños.

− Sí, papi. Te perdonamos todo. – Sarada se apretó contra él, aferrando la capa. – Papá… − murmuraba sin parar, sintiendo tan extraña y maravillosa esa palabra. – Vuelve. Podemos plantar muchos tomates. – Sakura sabía que su hija era taciturna y callada, pero tenía esas salidas irreverentes y apasionadas como las de ella, como la de ese momento. Prometiendo algo tan inocuo, como llenador.

Luego de varios minutos donde se mantuvieron así, Sasuke se calmó y levantó la cabeza para mirarlas. A pesar de haberse mostrado tan vulnerable, no se avergonzaba. Ellas eran las únicas, junto a Naruto que creían en él y lo habían salvado de sí mismo.

− Gracias. – susurró.

Sarada lo apretó con fuerza y le dio un beso en la mejilla, aprovechando que estaba a su altura.

− ¿Vamos a casa? – sugirió sonriendo.

− Vamos a casa, cariño, pero antes déjame revisarte esa costilla. – Sasuke frunció el ceño mirando a Sakura, esperando una explicación de aquello. – Algo le rompió la costilla.

− Malditos imbéciles. – Sasuke se levantó con rapidez y comenzó a caminar para buscar algo, pero el jalón de Sakura lo trajo de vuelta. – Ellos la lastimaron.

− Pero tú ya la salvaste. – le sonrió con sus ojos. – Tenemos que ir a casa.

− Mami, ¿no tienes nada para comer? – preguntó la pequeña, mirándose las manos.

− Estás castigada, Sarada, por varios meses. – la niña abrió la boca sorprendida. – No hay excusa que valga.

− Pero mamá, encontré a papá…

Sasuke las miró discutir y se sintió rebosante de emociones. Esas dos mujeres eran su vida, por entero.

Nunca más las volvería a dejar.

 **O.O**

Sakura se volteó para abrazar entre sueños a su esposo que dormía a su lado, pero se encontró con un bulto más pequeño enroscado a su lado. La pelirosa hizo un mohín y abrió los ojos molesta. Era Sarada que estaba durmiendo entre ambos, abrazada como lapa a su padre y él la tenía igual de envuelta. A pesar de faltarle un brazo, de alguna forma u otra se las arreglaba para envolver por completo a su niña. Miró el reloj que reposaba en el buro y vio que eran recién las 8 de la mañana de un día sábado. Podía quedarse descansando en la cama.

− Llegó en la madrugada. – Sakura escuchó a Sasuke y lo miró por sobre el cuerpo de su nena. – Y no la pienso sacar.

− Estás vuelto un baboso con tu hija. – lo molestó Sakura. – Pero me gusta.

− Primero reclaman porque no estoy, y ahora reclaman porque estoy mucho. – la pelirosa soltó una risotada muda. – No era una broma.

− Lo sé, por eso es más gracioso. – Sasuke se puso de lado para acercarse más a su esposa y Sakura hizo lo mismo, para rozarle su nariz por encima de la cabeza de Sarada. – Te amo, Sasuke-kun. Gracias por estar acá.

− Todos los días me agradeces, Sa-ku-ra – silabeó, molestándola, pero Sakura no se enojó. – Gracias a ti.

− Dejen de babearme. – reclamó la pequeña que estaba bajo ellos.

Sakura rompió en risotadas mientras Sasuke hacía una mueca de aguantarse la risa.

− ¿Qué haces acá, Sarada-chan? – le preguntó su madre, abrazándola por la espalda. – Tu papá no se va a ir.

− Pero si se llega a ir, sabrá que esto es el calor de la familia y querrá volver. – Sasuke le dio un beso en la cabeza a la niña.

No era demostrativo, ni cariñoso, pero con Sarada se liberaba un poco y se comportaba como un ser humano normal.

− No me voy a ir. – repitió como doceava vez desde que había llegado, hace casi un año.

− Sarada-chan, tu papá no quiso aceptar una misión, porque no quería perderse tu cumpleaños ¿te contó eso? – tanto Sarada como Sasuke se sonrojaron. – Mis pelinegros favoritos, me encantan. – los abrazó con fuerza, sin medirse.

− ¡Mamá, duele! – reclamo la niña. La pelirosa los soltó sin parar de reír, mientras Sasuke reclamaba contra ella y su fuerza monumental. – ¿Les puedo pedir algo?

− Depende de lo que quieras. – dijo Sakura, mirando fijamente a su marido.

Sabía que él le daría el gusto en lo que quisiera. Si Sarada pedía un elefante rosado con orejas de mariposas y experto bailarín en conga, se lo traería.

− Quiero un hermano. – farfulló rápido y escondiéndose en el pecho del pelinegro.

− ¿Hermano? – preguntó Sasuke, confuso. Sakura lo apuntó a él y luego a ella, junto sus manos sobándolas y luego movió los dedos como si naciera la magia. – Ah, un hermano. Bueno.

− ¡¿Qué?! – gritó Sakura, mirando la emoción de su hija y la tranquilidad de su esposo. – No pienso embarazarme de nuevo. Con Sarada sufrí los nueve meses.

− Tú no querías hacer reposo. – le recordó Sasuke. – Estuviste hasta el último día en el hospital.

− Un bebé es harto gasto y tenía que tener los medios. – el pelinegro alzó una ceja.

− Sakura, tengo mucho dinero.

− Deja de pregonarlo, por favor. – Sasuke se encogió de hombros. – Sarada, veremos si es posible tener un bebé…

− Lo tendremos. – aseguró Sasuke. − Y ahora lo disfrutaré. La primera vez me tuve que ir cuando Sarada era pequeña.

− No prometas cosas que no sabes si vas a cumplir. – le exigió la pelirosa.

− Bueno, yo ya dije lo que quería. Ustedes ven si me dan esa felicidad o no. – se levantó de la cama. – Saldré con Chocho.

− ¿Irás a rescatar a alguien? – le preguntó su madre, sentándose en la cama.

− No, mamá. Solo iría a buscar a mi padre, a nadie más. – caminó hasta la puerta. – Ahora abóquense a hacer mi hermanito.

− ¿Sabes cómo se hacen los bebés? − El pelinegro dejo asomar una vena palpitante en su frente. − ¿Quién te lo dijo?

− Mamá tiene millones de libros de medicina, además, tengo 12 años. No seré inocente toda la vida. – Sasuke abrió los ojos consternado. – Papá, todavía no. Relájate.

− Mi amor, sale pronto, que a tu padre le dará una apoplejía en cualquier instante. – el pelinegro tenía sus ojos teñidos escarlata.

− Gracias, mami. – salió del cuarto y se dirigió al suyo.

El día pintaba para entretenido.

− ¿Cómo lo supo? – Sakura se subió sobre él y le beso la mandíbula. – No intentes distraerme. Mi hija anda por el mundo sabiendo cómo se hacen los bebés y podría querer practicarlo… y si… − la boca de Sakura cubrió la suya.

− Sarada es una nena pequeña todavía, así que tranquilízate. – le acarició el torso desnudo. − ¿Por qué mejor no hacemos otra cosa? – le dijo de manera sugerente.

− ¿Quieres otro hijo? – Sakura bufó.

− Solo quiero tener sexo contigo. – Sasuke sonrió de medio lado. – Eres imposible.

− Pero me amas. – Sakura asintió.

Sin darse cuenta, los papeles se voltearon y ahora era Sasuke el que estaba sobre ella.

− ¿Lo haremos? − preguntó la pelirosa muy motivada.

− Pondré mucho empeño en darle un lindo regalo a mi hija. – Sakura se puso a reír mientras él besaba su cuello.

Sasuke, dentro de su letanía y el inminente deseo sexual, sintió su pecho lleno de amor. Su vida, sus mujeres, la familia… todo era perfecto.

Quizás para él, todavía existía la esperanza.

* * *

 _Fin! hahahaa, nos leemos en una próxima ocasión, mis querubines._

 _ **LilyLoop**_


End file.
